


A Table for 3

by Fenragus



Series: The Chilling Adventures of BLU [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenragus/pseuds/Fenragus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic this time. Shipping myself (Fenragus, Engineer) and a friend, Pencil (Jessica, Pyro). Been meaning to do this for a while. Thanks to Jessica for making this possible, hugs and kisses :3.</p><p>-Fenragus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Table for 3

**Author's Note:**

> A short date fanfic set in the TF2 universe with myself and a very nice friend. Cheers y'all

1962 March 29th, pl_barnblitz, USA

The two blue-clad mercenaries and a dog sat down at the table. "Nice mut ye got there." Engineer complimented. "Mut!? "She ain't no mut, I assure you that my friend." "I know that ma'm, just wanted to see your reaction." Smirking at the young woman. "You'll see my fist in your jaw if you keep this up." Looking like she was taking this seriously. "From which fist though?" He said with a wide grin on his face. "The prohesthetic, the one which will break it." the Pyro replied. "Eh... I dunno, Jess, I got a strong jawline." Engie rubbed his goatee. "We will see, mein freund." "Fine fine, our food has arrived." He proclaimed. "Finally, I'm starvin." looking like she could eat the whole plate. "Bon apetite, madam" and with those words they both started eating. Engie ordered a quality- stake with mashed potatos and good vodka, whilst our pyromaniac settled for a good bowl of sphaghetti and vegetables with a bottle of whiskey.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He looked very much satisfied with his meal. "How's yours?" "Bloody perfect, definately worth the 20$ pricetag and wait time. "You can say that agian." After they finished the main course, Pyro grabbed the whiskey, poured it into two glasses and passed one to Engie. "A toast for a todays job well done, comrade" She held the filled glass truimphantly in the air. "Cheers mate.". Both glasses hit eachother and reverbed across the brim full restraunt. They both downed a shot and a wave of heat hit them. "Nice one lad." complimenting the shorter man. "Do you enjoy your profession, Fen?" Well, the pay - 65 grand in US$ is nothing to scoff at and since we don't technically kill people, I'd say yeah, it's awesome. "Excact same thoughts here." She nodded. "Give the leftovers to Cleo." "Mhm, sure thing" and passed the meat scrap filled plate to the dog.

They both left the restraunt a few minutes later. "Mercenary job is relaxing honestly." Pyro started to share her point of view. "We get a good payout and the rush of adrenaline is pleasing." "Sorry to interrupt but how does your sister like this? Engineer excused himself "Oh, she told me she LOVES it, don't know why, she might be crazy for all I know." Jessica chuckled at the though of that. "May I dr-" Fen was about to ask but as always he gets no fun. "Nu-uh mate, I'm driving today, you took me out to a fancy restraunt, so I will be your driver and repay you the favor." She said with a cheerful voice "Uggggh, deal, no point in arguing in you, as always." Engie sighed. "As always." She grabbed the Mini keys and got in the car. Started the engine and they were off back to cp_coldfront. If I may I will tune into the radio, aight?" He wanted a good song to listen. "Knock yourself out mate." She replied, eyes on the snowy road. "18 kilometres till we are back. "Ahh my favourite song, Engineer started singing by: "Boom boom boom boom, I'm gonna shoot you right down!" "Right off of your feet." Before he coukd continue, "Boom boom boom boom" Pyro joined in. What? It's one of my favourites aswell, good rhythm and vocals by John Lee Hooker. "I admire your raste in music." "Suuuuure you do." Jess rolled her eyes. No, for reals it is a very catchy song. By the time the song was over they were almost back at the base.

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks, for giving me a good meal and company " Jess said giving the older man a warm look right in the eyes. "We should go out on dates more often eh?" Pyro declared, waiting for a positive answer. As many dates as you'd like, ma'm." Staring back at the Brits eyes. "Come on, let's go meet the rest of the team shall we?" He left the small car, a German "Beatle", and decided to finally  go into the base. "Danke scön comrade." She leaned near him and whispered it to his ear. Just as the Pyro was pulling away, she grabbed the younger man by the collar and kissed him, giving him a very sweet kiss. Safe to say they both blushed at that moment, no doubt there. "Let's go,hardhat." She tried to tone down the red of her face and went back into the base with her lovely colleague.

When they got back, it seemed like no one noticed them. "Are we like invisible or something to them, I don't have any cloaking watches on me" Py said. Maybe they are all Spies" Engie propsed an idea to his accomplice. "Spies, seriously 7 Spies in our geadquarters? She looked at him, not buying his theory. "You gotta be joking me right." Heheh, you never one who is a Spy and who isin't 'round 'ere." the shorter man chuckled. "Suppose your right on that, come on let's go grab our gear." she was already making her way to the storage. "You wanna do some firearms practise, right now"? Engie looked confused. "What does it look like im doing, mate?" She said sarcastically. "Aight, lets go" They grabbed their weaponry and headed for the firing range outside. "Noice weather we are havibg this evening" the man said. If -26°C is "nice" to you then, what kind of weather for you is "cool" then?" she protested agianst his claim. "Just shut up and start firing lead" A few moments later, roaring sounds of gunfire filled the outside of the snowy base. Shells were ejected, magazines were emptied and lead was dispensed at the pounds by the two gunmen. After a while, ammunition was dry and they headed back into the warm and comfy base. Time for some shuteye for a job well done.

Die Ende


End file.
